I Wanna Be Your Dog
by HeyThereSam
Summary: contains mild pet play, collaring, spanking, rough sex - that kinda stuff. If that aint your thing please don't read. Short Wincest fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dean drove down the highway; the windows of the Impala rolled down on yet another sticky, humid afternoon. The radio blared Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, song opening with a theatrical guitar riff that Dean nodded along to. He had no idea Joan Jett was so awesome. He knew the song, a popular remake of The Stooges. But, shit – he'd forgotten how _good _the lyrics were.  
_"__So messed up I want you here__, __  
In my room I want you here__, __  
Now we're gonna be face-to-face,  
And I'll lay right down in my favorite place__,__  
And now I wanna be your dog__."  
_His mind started to wander to the collar on the bedside table at the motel, how Sam would put it on him and leash him up like a bitch. Fuck, he might even need to pull over at this rate. Sweat glistened on his throat, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he licked his dry lips. His eyes slowly dropped down to his jeans, where – yep, sure enough a bulge was forming. He swerved the car over to the side of the busy highway and snapped his phone out, dialling Sam's number.  
"Dean?" Sam answered, questioningly.  
"Sam.." Dean panted.  
"Dean? What is it? What's wrong?" he shot back, voice panic-stricken.  
"I want you Sam." Dean told him, voice husky and dry.  
"I'm in the library, Dean." Sam hissed under his breath. "Call back later."  
"No, Sam. I **need** you." He urged.  
"I don't have time-" Sam began.  
"I've just been thinkin' 'bout that collar round my neck, Sam."  
The other line was silent.  
"Choking me while you _fuck_ me."  
Silence.  
A slow smile triumphantly crept over Dean's face. He knew he'd won.  
"Get back to the motel. Half an hour." Sam snapped, voice tight and sharp.  
"See ya in thirty, big boy." Dean snickered, ending the phone call.  
He could imagine Sam's mouth a straight line as he placed his book back on the shelf and made his way back to the motel in a hurry. He smirked to himself, carrying on down the highway to turn off at the next junction.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got back to the motel in just under 20 minutes, Sam was nowhere to be found.  
'Head start.' He thought to himself, closing the blinds and kicking his jeans off.  
He lay down on the bed, palming himself through the thin fabric of his underwear, still hard from those dirty thoughts of Sam. He moaned quietly – shit, that felt good. Be better if it was Sam, though. He left the collar off, wanting Sam to put it on him like he always did.  
Just then, the door clicked open; the sight of Sam's silhouette caused him to swallow hard. The sound of his heavy, thudding footsteps and the door closing made him sit up to attention.  
His taller, younger brother walked forwards, his boots dragging in mud. He took hold of Dean's chin, staring him down condescendingly.  
"Did you think it was funny to get me turned on in a public place, Dean?" He challenged, voice low.  
Dean looked up at him through his dark lashes, green eyes glittering, pupils blown with lust.  
"Think it was funny to get me hard at the thought of you spread out, nice and wide, with that collar 'round your neck?"  
Dean's eyes trailed down his brothers' tall frame, eyeing his crotch, the outline of his rigid cock showing though his jeans. Jesus, he was so intimidating. The size of his cock was intimidating too. Surprised Sam could even fit it inside him. But _fuck_, he wanted it.  
"What are you waiting for?" Sam said firmly. "Strip."  
Dean did as he was told, peeling his t-shirt off and throwing it on the floor eagerly. He put on a bit of a show for Sam, then - slowly sliding his boxers down his chiselled thighs, down to his calves, kicking them off. He kneeled on the bed, spreading his ass out obscenely.  
"F-fuck." Sam growled.  
He saw Sam pick up the collar from the table, felt him securing it round his neck, heard the click of a metal chain.  
"Wanna be my dog, Dean?"  
"Sam, please." He begged, hips grinding already at the thought of Sam inside him.  
"You look like a bitch in heat." Sam sneered, pressing the denim of his jeans up against Dean's bare ass. Dean gasped underneath him as the harsh fabric rubbed against his tender skin. Sam slowly planted kisses down his spine.  
"Sam." He whined.  
Sam stepped away and pulled his zipper down; the sound of it coming undone had Dean practically twitching with desire. He grasped at the sheets in anticipation, heard Sam suck his fingers to get them nice and wet. He let out a startled gasp as Sam's fingers entered him with ease, biting his lip to stop him from moaning too loudly.  
"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Sam breathed, pumping his fingers in and out of him.  
The wet fingers sliding in and out of him caused Dean to rut his hips back, fingers tangled in the sheets, hair dishevelled – a sight recalled to Sam's memory for later.  
A hand landed hard on Dean's ass.  
He heard the rustle of clothes as they fell to the floor, the sound of his boots thudding as Sam discarded them.  
"C'mon, get my cock nice and wet." Sam ordered, pulling Dean up.  
Dean brought his mouth down obediently over Sam's straining cock, stroking his tongue over his slit.  
He painted a stripe from his shaft to the tip, hollowed his cheeks and sucked deep.  
Sam yanked Dean's leash down so that his cock was forced into the back of his throat.  
Dean's pretty eyes brimmed with tears, that big cock choking him, along with collar around his neck.  
"God, Dean." Sam groaned, thrusting himself slowly in and out of the wet heat that was Dean's mouth. Sam could feel himself getting closer, and took every inch of self-control to pull himself out of Dean's mouth. Had to stop himself. Wanted to come in Dean's ass.  
"On all fours." Sam commanded.  
Dean resumed his place on the mattress as before, on all fours with a nice, wet hole.  
Sam's cock teased down the cleft of his ass.  
"Dirty little slut." Sam whispered down Dean's ear as the head of his cock brushed against his tight hole. "Calling me up, begging to be fucked."  
A flushing heat pulsed to Dean's cock. Sam's low, dangerous voice whispering dirty things drove him insane. Sam pushed inside him slowly, eliciting desperate, high pitched whines from Dean. Sam groaned at the sight of Dean pushing his hips back to get more of his cock inside him.  
"Sammy." He moaned as Sam thrust into him at a slow pace.  
Sam growled at that, grabbing Dean's ass possessively. He pushed his cock deeper, brushing against Dean's prostate.  
Dean spasmed underneath him, screaming out loudly, completely unprepared for the feeling that shot through him.  
Sam yanked the leash back, forcing Dean up on his knees on the bed, still thrusting into him.  
Dean was practically sobbing, a string of incoherent profanities tumbling from his mouth.  
"_Fuck_ Sam, oh fuck, yes, yes, yes!"  
Sam placed a huge hand over Dean's mouth to muffle the sound, his other hand reaching round and fisting Dean's cock as he pounded into his ass.  
Dean arched his back and came with a startled shout, shooting white all over Sam's hand.  
"_God_, Sam." He panted, his breathing ragged.  
"I'm not finished with you yet." Sam teased, pushing him back down on the bed. Sam was so close, feeling Dean's hole clench around him caused a hot wave to roll through his stomach. He pulled out momentarily.  
"Turn over, wanna see that pretty face as I fuck you."  
Dean rolled over, his eyes half-lidded as he rode out his orgasm. Droplets of come glistened on his toned stomach and dripped over his spent cock. His hole was sore, but he'd do anything for Sammy, so he spread his legs wider as an invitation.  
Sam pushed into him, gripping the leather handle of the leash as he fucked him hard. Dean bounced up and down on the bed, the movement of Sam's hips almost crashing his head into the headboard. Dean was moaning, still sensitive from coming, his mouth open wide.  
Sam took the opportunity to push his two fingers inside Dean's mouth. He took them in eagerly, sucking on each slender digit. That sent Sam over the edge.  
"Oh fuck." He moaned. The muscles on his stomach twitched as he came inside Dean. His head rolled backwards, brother's name on his lips. He sighed and collapsed on top of his big brother, forehead to forehead, both of them sweating. Sam placed a kiss on his Dean's nose tenderly, taking the collar off from around his neck.  
"What brought that on?" Sam mumbled, ghosting kisses down Dean's jaw line.  
"I was listening to the radio." Dean began.  
"Oh?" Sam loomed over him still, distracted by Dean's prominent jaw. He laid a trail of kisses down to his neck, his collarbone.  
"Yeah, 'I Wanna Be Your Dog' came on." He continued.  
"Yeah?"  
"And it's really fuckin' hot." He smiled crookedly, his white teeth gleaming.  
"Remind me to put that on your iPod." Sam laughed, brushing a hand through Dean's tousled hair. He smiled – all teeth and dimples, as he pulled out of Dean slowly. He rolled over and Dean laid his head on Sam's chest, matching his breathing to his brother's. Sam kissed Dean's forehead, continuing to stroke his hand through Dean's hair until they both fell asleep on the bed, naked and sticky and in each others' arms. 


End file.
